valkyrieprofilefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Kraad
Kraad est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. C'est un guerrier lourd et peut être trouvé au Souterrain Royal. Histoire Natif d'un village reculé du nord du continent, Kraad est l'un des fondateurs originaux de Villnore. On dit que de son épée il découpait en tranches ses ennemis, armure comprise, et que son corps dur comme de l'acier repuissait les flèches. On raconte que le premier roi de Villnore lui-même donna à Kraad son épée et son armure après avoir remarqué ses armes abîmées lors des multiples batailles durant la fondation. Trois ans après la fondation du pays, alors qu'il mattait une révolte dirigée par Tyrith, Kraad fut touché par une flèche empoisonnée qui entraîna sa mort Kraad était marié à Circe, une forgeronne légendaire, qui a créé le Kraadicator et l'Armure Kraad pour lui. Après avoir donné Alicia le Kraadicator comme un cadeau pour l'avoir libéré, il est préoccupé par la réaction de Circe. Il croit aussi que les humains ont besoin de prouver leur valeur aux dieux afin de faire cesser les voir comme des êtres inférieurs et de les exploiter. Sur cette note, il estime qu'il est important pour lui de poursuivre son entraînement. Combat Kraad est un excellent producteur de dégâts, avec une croissance de PV très satisfaisante au début. Il se joindra à votre équipe avec une épée bâtarde, et des bottes en cuir. Sa compétence initiale est Poing d'acier, ce qui permet de porter l'attaque à 120% (= ATT + 20%) durant les combats. Attaques *Swing Latéral *Plongeon Aérien *Gifle Céleste *Gifle d'Acier *Vif Poignard *Rayon Terrifiant *Désassemblage *Projection du Pied *Cascade Sanglante *Sonic Edge (Porte Divine) Tolérances *Feu : +20% thumb|Kraad dans le jeu *Glace : +20%, *Éclair : -20% *Terre : -20% Soul Crush Kraad utilise le Soul Crush standard des guerriers lourds, Evocation de l'âme. Il dira "Your future is no more!" avant de l'utiliser. Lieu de la relique C'est une grande épée située dans le Souterrain Royal, deux salles après celle de l'épée relique. Kraad a 50% d'apparaître, l'autre possibilité est Roland. Kraad dira : "Ca fait un bail que je n'ai pas combattu" avant d'être matérialisé. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Kraad, il vous dira : "Vous me libérez! ? Suis-je vraiment devenu fort ?" Si vous choisissez de le libérer, il vous dira : "J'espère que vous ne le regrettez pas." Kraad apparaîtra à Villnore, dans une maison à droite de l'Armurerie, il vous donnera le Kraadicator, une grande épée excellente si vous venez le voir avant la fin du chapitre 4. Conversation Kraad peut s'adresser à Circe, sa femme, au début d'un combat, ou Circe peut s'adresser à lui, s'ils se trouvent dans la même équipe. L'armure citée dans les deux cas est probablement l'Armure de Kraad. *'Pour Circe:' :Kraad: I owe you thanks. The armour you left me saved my life many a time. *'De Circe' :Circe: Have you gained weight? Can you get into my armour? Etymologie Kraad peut être dérivé de krad, le mot danois pour les scratch" , qui peut faire référence à son apparence usée par la guerre. Divers *Kraad a la même voix que Roland, Seluvia, Xehnon et Masato. Ainsi, ils partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. : : : : Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso.